1931–32 Boston Bruins season
The 1931–32 Boston Bruins season was the Bruins' 8th season in the NHL. The Bruins finished last in the American Division and did not qualify for the playoffs. Regular Season The season saw a great deal of line-up instability with 25 different players suiting up for the Bruins. This included two different goalies, Wilf Cude and Percy Jackson, spelling in for Tiny Thompson who missed games for the first time in his career. Goal scoring was down for the Bruins from previous seasons and they suffered through stretches without wins including a miserable January that saw only one win (though 5 ties). During the March 15, 1932 game versus the Toronto Maple Leafs, goalie Lorne Chabot took a first period tripping penalty. Rules at the time required that Chabot serve his time in the penalty box for the full two minutes, regardless of whether the opposing team scored on the power play. Three different Leafs, King Clancy, Red Horner and Alex Levinsky all took turns in goal with no success as the Bruins scored three power play goals during the penalty. Marty Barry had two while George Owen potted the other. The Montreal Maroons were very interested in obtaining Eddie Shore from Boston. Even though James Strachan, president of the Maroons, said he was willing to pay up to $40,000 for Shore, there was no deal. Final Standings Game log Playoffs *The Bruins did not qualify for the postseason. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts Farm Team Boston Cubs, Canadian American Hockey League Awards and Records * Eddie Shore, Defence, NHL First Team All-Star Transactions *Bill Touhey obtained in the dispersal draft of Ottawa and Pittsburgh Pirates. *Purchase Bud Cook from the Montreal Canadiens on May 13, 1931. *Trade Dutch Gainor to the New York Rangers for Joe Jerwa on August 25, 1931. *Joe Jerwa sent to Boston Cubs on December 14, 1931. Call up Yip Foster to replace Jerwa. *Purchase Eddie Jeremiah from the New York Americans on February 1, 1932. *Purchase Billy Burch from the Americans on April 13, 1932. Trivia *Tiny Thompson went down in the January 26, 1932 game versus the Montreal Maroons and only played 18 minutes. Percy Jackson played the remaining 42 minutes but Thompson took the loss as the Bruins were trailing 3-0 when he was replaced. Thompson missed the next 4 games as Jackson played 2 games (a win and a loss), followed by Wilf Cude playing 2 games (including a February 4, 1932 5-0 shutout of the New York Americans and a 6-0 loss to the Leafs). Thompson returned February 9, 1932 to beat the New York Rangers 2-1. *Firsts in Bruins history accomplished during this season include: **Frank and Joe Jerwa became the first brothers to play for the Bruins. *Bruins who recorded a Hat trick this season include: **Harry Oliver during the 7-1 win over the Montreal Canadiens on November 24, 1931. **Dit Clapper during the 7-6 win over the Canadiens on March 1, 1932. **Marty Barry during the 6-2 win over the Toronto Maple Leafs on March 15, 1932. Gallery 1931 Boston_action_vs_NYR.jpg|#2 Shore and goalie Thompson versus the NY Rangers in 1931. See Also *1931–32 NHL season References Category:Boston Bruins seasons Category:1931 in hockey Category:1932 in hockey